


i'll take care of you

by taedislumina



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, TobiIzu, he probably gets sick in the process though, izuna is sick sick sick, soft boyfriends, tobirama tries to nurse him to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedislumina/pseuds/taedislumina
Summary: "You know if you keep kissing me I'll pass on my sickness, right?"Tobirama's "Mhmm" only sounds half-engaged, and for a moment Izuna wonders if he even heard him. Not that he should be surprised, this simple exchange was so familiar and so woven into their routine that it was easy to forget–if for only a moment– that one of them was terribly, terribly sick.





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!  
> i know i haven't posted anything new in a while (school sucks, thats all i have to say) but i hope this little something-something is enjoyable!
> 
> ALSO!  
> for all my fellow tobiizutobi lovers out there, i'm hosting an event for both their birthday week on tumblr! if you'd like to participate, head over to tobiizutobiweek.tumblr.com to read the rules and check out the prompts! ao3 works will also be accepted, so be sure to check it out!
> 
> that is all, enjoy!

The quiet white-noise of rain falling against window panes, as well as the faint hum of the radio and the static to go with it, is the only sound Izuna can focus on. Paired with the persistent ringing in his ears and the migraine he had been enduring since this morning, his entire body ached with the increasing symptoms of illness. His body was, unsurprisingly, experiencing the typical contradictions of being feverish; feeling numb yet painful, hot and sweaty but his skin shivered from a lack of external heat. He longed for something to eat, yet his stomach rejected everything he attempted to digest. All he could manage to do was weakly stumble from the bathroom, to the kitchen, back to the couch in the living room-- which is where he was currently stewing in his lul of misery. Limbs draped over the cushions and cloaked underneath a blanket, Izuna was unable to rest due to the fact that he was too attuned to the silence of the apartment. Sniffing behind a tissue, he sighed exhaustfully. If only he had the strength to make himself some soup or tea…

 

The sound of a lock sliding open caught Izuna’s attention immediately, but he only reacted to it slowly. The doorway was around the other corner, so the intruder was currently out of sight as they stumbled around in the entrance area; however, there was really only two viable options as to who it could be. Izuna would have called out too, that is, if his nose wasn’t so stuffy that it was clogging his vocal chords. 

 

When an all-too familiar man rounded the corner and made his appearance in the living room, he all but froze at the sight he was met with. As the man before him dragged his auburn eyes over his disheveled form, Izuna couldn’t help but smirk— though in his state, it was a weak attempt and didn’t look the slightest bit taunting as it usually did. He could only imagine how much of a mess he looked with his hair unkempt and strewn everywhere, a box of tissues at his side, and his skin sickly pale and ghostly. Ah yes, what a sight he must have been. 

 

“You’re home early.”

 

“You look like shit.” Tobirama stated bluntly, giving Izuna another once over glance for emphasis. The Uchiha merely chuckled and rolled his eyes in response, sniffing back mucus in the process. He shifted his body into its side and attempted to pull the blanket over top of himself, ignoring the Senju male’s observant eyes. 

 

“I’m fine,” Izuna replied simply, reaching for the TV remote in order to gain a distraction. “Why are you back so soon?”

 

“Finished earlier than expected. I decided to call it a day,” the silver haired male discarded of his work bag and jacket before striding over to the couch where Izuna was nestled. Izuna, however, ignored him as he sat down beside the Uchiha and pressed the back of his hand to the younger one’s forehead; pushing some of the loose, dark strands away from Izuna’s face. “...and you’re not fine.”

 

“I’ll  _ be  _ fine.” The Uchiha said curtly, eyes transfixed on the display of the TV screen as he sniffed once more. Tobirama resisted in rolling his eyes and instead opted to argue with his stubborn boyfriend. 

 

“Not if you don’t take care of yourself properly. Have you taken any medicine?” 

 

Izuna hesitated, not wanting to lie to the Senju, but not wanting to give up his pride either. “...Yes.” 

 

“Don’t lie to me.”

 

The Uchiha sighed, shifting his position slightly before shaking his head an ever-so-little amount. Tobirama clicked his tongue, turning his attention to the state of the room around them. It was a bit of a mess to say the least, with tissues tossed across the floor and empty water bottles placed on the coffee table. The Senju took note of one of his sweaters that was discarded and left in a heap by the couch as well, no doubt Izuna had borrowed it but decided it was too warm to wear. A single glance towards the Uchiha showed he was slightly shivering however, and Tobirama knew if something was to be done about his fever, it was up to him to help his lover recover. Exhaling silently, Tobirama stood from his spot next to Izuna and swiftly disappeared down the hall to their shared bedroom. The raven haired male watched him leave from his peripheral vision and inwardly sank a little in his absence. Though he hated any amount of weakness becoming a burden to his lover, a large part of him wanted Tobirama to nurse his every need– it was no secret that he enjoyed the attention and affection in such ways. Turning his attention back to the television, Izuna relinquished  his desire for the Senju to baby him; internally insisting that he must have had a busy day at work… he deserved to rest… he would get over his sickness on his own… 

 

The silence of the apartment was deafening, but in a matter of moments Tobirama had re-appeared in the living room and knelt down beside Izuna’s head. The Uchiha eye’d his boyfriend curiously before he noticed a thermometer in his right hand, his left cautiously setting down a cup of steaming green tea. 

 

“What are–” 

 

“Shh,” Tobirama interrupted, silencing him quickly. “Open your mouth.”

 

Izuna stared at him blankly before sighing, parting his lips just enough for Tobirama to slip the thermometer stick in his mouth. They waited patiently in silence for it to get an accurate reading– Izuna glanced over to the fresh cup of tea longingly– when at last Tobirama retracted the stick from his lips and analyzed it. 101.3 degrees.

 

“You’re one-hundred and one-point-three degrees,” the Senju looked up from the termometer to meet Izuna’s eyes. Izuna merely slumped more into the couch, avoiding looking at his boyfriend completely. It was more than evident of just how stubborn Izuna was trying to be, but regardless, it didn’t phase Tobirama in the slightest. Even if the Uchiha male fought against him, he would always put the needs of his lover first and as his top priority. Always. 

 

“You don’t need to baby me, you’re not my mother…” Izuna mumbled into the couch as he turned away from his boyfriend, who was still presently standing over him. 

 

“Is that your way of saying  _ ‘oh please, Tobirama, you’re the only one who can cure me!’ _ ?” The Senju was smirking now, pleased with how easily he could see through his boyfriend’s antics now. At the start of their relationship, it had been mostly guess-work. But now, Tobirama was proud to say he knew Izuna better than anyone; and vice-versa. 

 

The Uchiha stifled a cough before groaning out his next reply. “...you have work to do...just go about your day as usual.” 

 

Tobirama rolled his eyes at this suggestion, and seeing as how Izuna’s face was currently hidden  between the couch cushions, the white haired male decided to seize the opportunity to make a quick exit; set on gathering a few extra necessities before he returned to Izuna’s side. The Uchiha heard the faint sound of footsteps leaving the area but instead of watching him leave this time, Izuna simply pulled the blanket around him over his head entirely. For an extra few minutes, he laid still and was left under the impression that he had won. 

 

“I’m sure you have many more important things that deserve your attention.” Izuna replied stubbornly upon Tobirama’s third entrance, arms now carrying miscellaneous items that he began setting down on the coffee table and organizing. 

 

“Yes, and you’re the number one thing on my top-priorities list,” Tobirama responded calmly, sparing his boyfriend a quick glance before finishing his quick organizing. The table now had ibuprofen medication, cough syrup– a last resort, since Tobirama knew Izuna hated taking it–, the green tea, a hair tie, a softer blanket from their bed, and a damp cloth. “Sit up.” the Senju instructed, snatching the hire tie swiftly before making his way around the table and to the couch. 

 

Sighing– admittedly a little bit too dramatically– Izuna relented and sat up. It was then that he felt the achiness in his muscles again, and the blood rushing to his head resulted in a spell of feeling lightheaded. He closed his eyes only to regain his focus, feeling Tobirama’s weight shift the spot beside him in the process. The younger one then felt the poised yet gentle feeling of Tobirama’s hands in his hair– easily gathering the wild and stray raven locks into a fixed hold, securing it all with a twist of the hair tie. With his unruly mane now collected perfectly into a low ponytail– a simple yet unique style all of his own– and more or less out of his face, Izuna felt a little more presentable. Next, Tobirama reached across the table to retrieve the steeping cup of green tea, carefully passing it to Izuna; he received the tea eagerly, appearing more and more relaxed than when Tobirama had first come home to his disheveled state. The truth was...Izuna loved the attention, but was too stubborn to accept care immediately. Having been mostly self-reliant his entire life, the comfort was desired but typically pushed aside; with Tobirama, however, he saw through this act every time… and prioritized Izuna’s wellbeing before everything else. 

 

Sipping the tea a little bashfully, Izuna relaxed his shoulders and savoured the flavour on his tongue. Tobirama couldn’t stand green tea, so he simply watched and smiled at the change in his boyfriends mood; nothing like a little tea to gain him brownie-points. 

 

“Better?” 

 

Izuna side-eyed his lover as he continued to indulge in his drink, debating his next witty response. When he came up with nothing though, he simply nodded. Tobirama smirked, reaching for two more items from the table before them. “Here, sit back a bit.” 

 

“So bossy today,” the Uchiha male commented, but proceeded to do as he was told. 

 

“With your stubbornness, I have to be sometimes. I swear, you make it seem like I’m asking you to makeout with my grandmother or something when I’m just trying to take care of you.” the white haired male spoke calmly, his voice void of any anger towards the other. Izuna merely chuckled from beside him, taking another slow sip of tea. 

 

“I’m not  _ that  _ difficult, am I?”

 

Tobirama continued his current task of unfolding and spreading the soft blanket he acquired from their shared bedroom over Izuna’s body, settling it across most of his lower-half but fully intending to tuck him in entirely when it was time to rest. The Senju male thought for a moment before responding, grabbing the damp cloth that was still waiting to be used and then proceeding to settle in closer to his boyfriend. “No, I’m just teasing you babe.” 

 

Pushing Izuna’s bangs out of the way, Tobirama pressed the cloth to his forehead and held it in place, absentmindedly stroking the rest of the hair that framed his face. Izuna was acutely aware of how close they were now, and just how gentle his lover was being in general. The redness in his cheeks could probably be confused for feverish symptoms, and Izuna was quietly grateful for this. His silence urged a response from Tobirama though, and as the Uchiha was attempting to keep his focus elsewhere, the older male twisted the ends of his raven hair and studied his every move. 

 

Without a moment's warning– but perhaps the signs were there the whole time anyway– Tobirama leaned in to quickly capture the slightly parted lips of his Love. It occurred to them both that this had been their first long-awaited kiss since Tobirama had arrived home, and this simple exchange was something so familiar and woven into their daily routine that for a moment...both forget that one of them was terribly, terribly feverish. 

 

“You know that if you keep kissing me I’ll pass on my sickness, right?” Izuna mumbled between a series of gentle pecks. Tobirama’s large hand was still pressing the damp cloth to the Uchiha’s forehead and for another moment, Izuna wondered if Tobirama had even heard him. His “Mhmm.” response only sounded half-engaged, and Izuna had to push him away slightly in order to reason with him. 

“I’m serious, Tobi,” he cast his boyfriend an annoyed look, though both of them knew it was an act that could be easily broken. “You can’t afford to catch my illness.” 

 

“Take some medication and get some rest then so you can be healthy enough for me to kiss you.” 

 

Izuna chucked and shook his head at this, taking one last sip of his tea and setting it down on the table. “Guess you should tuck me in then, huh?”

 

“Whatever happened to  _ ‘you don’t have to baby me, you’re not my mother _ ’, hm?” Tobirama’s look was less than impressed, but the twinkle of triumph lurked just behind his auburn gaze. 

 

“Alright, alright,” the raven haired male laid himself back down on the couch, head now resting on the Senju’s lap. He pulled the softer blanket over top of him completely and looked up at his boyfriend with puppy-eyes. “Will you baby me just this once?”

 

Tobirama exhaled an exaggerated sigh but smiled despite himself. “When do I not baby you? Your mine to care for and mine alone.” Izuna hummed at this happily, closing his eyes and shifting once more to get comfortable. Tobirama’s fingers had already instinctively found themselves threading through Izuna’s raven locks; the two of them breathed in a comfortable peacefulness, entirely content to be in the presence of the other. 

 

“Rest now, alright? The faster you get healthy, the sooner I can makeout with you.” 

 

“Unless you wake up tomorrow with the same sickness. Karmas a bitch, I’m telling you.” Izuna smirked, eyes closed and focused on the feeling of Tobirama’s hands in his hair. 

 

“You’ll kiss me better then, won’t you?”

 

“Yes, without hesitation.” 

 

A quiet afternoon unfolds before them with Izuna beginning his slow recovery to health and Tobirama–  _ probably _ – beginning his–  _ more or less unknowingly _ – descent into sickness. Not that he minds in the slightest. The roles reversed are just as endearing and just as babying; whether they’ll be out of tea before the week is out though, that’s another question entirely. 


End file.
